Twiformers
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Bella is a normal girl with her friends and boyfriend,but what happens when the past comes back up and she gets caught up in robot and government drama. Can she survive and can her friends help her.ALL HUMAN twilight/transformers crossover
1. Goin back to school

**TRANSFORMERS/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER BUT IN MY WAY I WONT GET QUOTES WORD FOR WORD AND IM GOING TO CHANGE STUFF AROUND SO BE PREPARED.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Bpov

"Beep Beep Beep" my annoying alarm clock blared "Ugh shutup" i grumbled half asleep.

Its the first day of school today. How exciting..note the sarcasm. "Beep Beep Beep" my alarm clock went off again. It took all my stength not to just pick it up and throw it against the wall. "Beep Beep Beep" it went off for the final time in its life. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. Just as the last piece of my now old alarm clock hit the floor Phil aka my step dad walked in.

"Ahh the traditional is still in tact I see" he said looking at the fragments on the floor. Yeah this has happened every first day of school since I was twelve years old.

"Sure is" I told him smiling then I yawned. "Get ready Bells your mom has already made breakfast and cofee" he told me taking a sip of his own cup. "yeah yeah" I muttered getting up and I pointed at the door signaling him to leave.

I guess today wasnt going to be to bad I mean I am a junior now which is a upperclassmen and I have my best friends. I do have to hide some stuff from them and I hate it. First thing I have to hide is Phil being my step dad they all think he is my real dad. I have to tell them this because my real dad was in jail for stealing cars he would get parol soon and I will tell everyone the truth then. My parents divorced a long time ago I lived with my dad till I was twelve and he got caught. Growing up he taught me everything about cars. I could literally take a car apart clean it and put it back together. The second thing I hide is I have a juvenile record but I didnt do anything bad I just wouldnt turn in my dad. I hated having to lie expecially because I lie really badly. I went to my closet and decided on a grey long tunic top with a butterfly on it. Some dark wash skinny jeans and black boots with a small heel. I finished it off with a black belt that looked cool and a white fuzzy jacket it is soft. **(outfit on profile )**I went in the bathroom and let my brown hair fall in natural waves down to my mid back. I put on light makeup, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs stumbling on the last step. Did I mention I was extremely clumsy except when I play softball then I am the most coordinated person in the world. Softball is where I met Rosalie and Alice when I was 13 years old and in a week i'll be 17 because my birthday is September 13th. I am the youngest in our little group. Rosalie is a senior with her big teddy bear of a boyfriend Emmett. She is beautiful she could make a model's self asteem drop dramatically she is tall and has long legs with beautiful thick long blonde hair. Emmett is huge but he is a real softy he has short curlly hair. He took liberty in being my older brother because I dont have one. I couldnt complain noone messed with me when he was around. Rosalie is like my sister me and her do everything together along with Alice who is also like my sister. Alice is only three months older than me. Her birthday is in June along with her twin brother Edward. She is short and has short black spikey hair she kind of looks like a pixie. Emmett is her older brother. Her boyfriend is Jasper and is a senior him Emmett and Rosalie are all 18. He has blonde hair like rosalie in fact theyre twins he also has a kind of southern thing going on because he went to a ranch camp in Texas when he was 10 and it stuck Alice thinks its cute. Jasper is my second brother he is always there for me and he calms me down. I dont know how he does it I guess he just has a calm thing around him. Its hard to explain you have to know him. Edward is lets just say absolutely gorgeous. He has bronze hair and beautiful green eyes and he's all mine. Yep thats right me and him have been going out since I moved here to be with my mom. I guess it was love at first sight even though we didnt technically say we loved eachother till we dated for a month. Never the less we are in love and plan to stay that way forever.....

I grabbed a cup of coffee to go because i am dead on my feet at this moment in time. I began to sip my coffee when i heard a horn sound from outside I knew it was Edward because since my family refuses to give me a car and I dont know why he has to take me. I cant complain I love going with him but still I want my own car I hate having to make him take me everywhere. Plus im the only one in the group who doesnt have a car.

I quickly ran outside only to see my own personal greek god leaning against the passenger side door. When I came into sight he smiled at me and I smiled back. I rushed over to him putting my coffee on the top of the car to kiss him. It was only a quick one because I know if it lasted any longer we would get carried away. "Happy first day of school" he said before opening the door for me. Did i mention he is a gentlemen. I smiled and got in. He quickly went to the other side and got in. "How was your weekend with your grandma" he asked me as he drove out of my driveway. I stiffened for a quick second because I didnt visit my grandma I went to go see my dad. "It was what going to see a grandparent is always like" I told him and he laughed. We pulled into the school parking lot and saw Emmett's big ass jeep which contained Rosalie and Alice's porsche which contained Jasper. We all met up at the picnic table where I was attcked by 4 hugs at once. I just laughed and hugged everyone back.

"oh Bella this year is going to be great" Alice said excitedly bouncing up and down i laughed at her hyperness even though she is like this ALL THE TIME.

"BELLY" Emmett boomed picking me up for a gigantic bearhug even though he had already hugged me. "Em can't breath" I gasped for air. He immediately dropped me and I wobbled but Edward steadied me.

"EMMETT NEVER DO THAT AGAIN DO YOU KNOW THE SHOES SHE IS WEARING YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN A HEEL" Alice yelled. Thats the one thing about Alice she loved fashion and she bought me these shoes for my last biirthday. Rosalie looked at my shoes and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"ow Rosie what was that for" he said rubbing the back of his head "For the reason Alice said" she said smiling at him. i rolled my eyes. "Sorry" he said to all three of us we laughed and told him it was ok.

The bell rang and we all went to homeroom. Luckily Edward, ALice, and me had the same homeroom so we went together. When we got there the teacher handed us our schedules and we compared. Mine was

English,Trig,Spanish,Lunch,Biology,History,Autoshop, and PE in that order

I know its risky taking autoshop but I just cant stay away from cars. I compared with alice and Edward not showing them my schedule. I had English, Trig, lunch, Biology and PE with Edward and Trig, Spanish, luch, History, and Pe with Alice. I was satisfied. The bell rang and me and Edward said goodbye to Alice and walked to English. We were one of the first ones there so we sat next to eachother and everything was going great until slut1 and slut2 walked in and decided to do there slut strut over to me and edward. They were obsessed with him and he hated them.

"Hey Eddy"slut1 aka lauren purred he looked disguisted and I wanted to punch her. I mean I'm right here seriously. I hated her and her pet slut 2 aka Jessica. "so what are you doing saturday" i guess she was trying to sound seductive. Before he could answer I piped in

"He's going to be with me" I told her smiling she looked at me and glared "what are you two going to do" she sneered. Oh how I hate her she thinks that me and edward do nothing like we just hang out at school. I decided to make her day. "I can show you better than I can tell you" she looked confused. I decided to make it clear so I grabbed Edward and plunged my tongue into his mouth he was shocked for a second but kissed me back. Before I knew it we were in a full makeout session and I forgot the sluts were right by me..We pulled away and I looked at they're disguisted faces and bit my lip not to laugh. "Anymore questions" i said then she stormed off with her puppy on her heels. I couldnt help but laugh at that. I looked at Edward and he looked a little dazed. I laughed and nudged his arm.

"Not that I didnt enjoy it but what was that" he asked me and I knew why yes me and him have a sexual relationship but we dont flaunt it like some people.

"They just plucked my last nerve" I told him and he smiled and leaned really close to me

"Well i'm going to get people to get on your nerves more often if thats going to happen"he whispered seductively in my ear causing me to shudder and blush at the same time. He smiled at that and kissed me on the neck. I was about to kiss him again when the teacher walked in and started the lesson. It went by very slow and me and edward stole kisses every now and then and passed notes. The bell rang and we all went to trig and met up with Alice. We all sat in the back. She looked at us and smiled

"So I heard from a little birdie you two had a pretty hot makeout session in English" I blushed and nodded my head she just continued to smile. We all talked the entire lesson because the teacher talked about nothing. I was sad when the class ended because that means me and edward have to seperate. I gave him a chaste kiss and said goodbye.

In spanish me and Alice both had no idea what the teacher was saying so we just passed notes about random stuff.

_Alice_

**Bella**

_Oh my God do you know what shes saying_

**uhh No but I'm also not paying attention**

_Why??Are you thinking about a certain boyfriend_

**Duh!!Are you not thinking of Jasper**

_No I am but every now and then I try to tune in to the class so I dont fail ya know_

**Yeah me too but everytime I do shes talkin jibberish so I just gave up**

_Im about to..UGH im soo bored and why is this teacher dressed like a hobo_

**I dont know ask her..It looks like her grandmas clothes**

_My grandma wouldnt even be caught dead in that._

I laughed and was about to write back but the bell rang so we both got up and left. We headed to lunch.


	2. Jolly Ranchers, projects, and Hickies?

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Bpov

We met up with everyone outside the cafeteria doors. We all had lunch together even Rosalie Jasper and Emmett. Just as we were about to walk in i heard a voice i never wanted to hear again in my life

"Bella Bella Bella" a annoying Mike Newton yelled running up to me. Ugh i thought he moved or at least stopped having a crush on me. I turned slowly and he was right in my face a little too close for my liking So i backed up alittle into Edward. "So Bella I was wondering if you and me could hang out at lunch in the janitors closet" he said wiggling his eyesbrows. Edward looked ready to kill I grabbed his arm to soothe him

I didnt even answer Mike all I said was "Emmett Jasper Please" they both nodded suddenly mike was against a locker I pulled Edward into the cafeteria I knew if he saw to much he would want to join in and he would probably kill mike and I didnt want two people I love in jail. We walked over to a empty table and I sat in his lap which usually calms him down. After a minute everyone else walked in except Mike. Good I hope they got him good. They all went in the luchline first then came to sit with us. I would just mooch off of everyone elses like I always do I have a petite body but I am a fat ass i eat everything and Im always hungry. Luckily I play softball and burn it off.

Emmett got a burger and fries he hated it the most when I ate his food so I made him my first victim he picked up a fry.

"Emmett before you eat that fry I should test some first to make sure there not poisoned" I said grabbing like 5 fries i ate them quickly. "Your good" I told him putting my thumbs up he looked pissed but knew it was unavoidable. I continued to mooch as lunch went on.

"So what did ya'll do to Mike" i asked them as I stole some of Jasper's cookie I saw Edward stiffen and both Emmett and Jasper laughed and looked at eachother

"Oh nothing to bad we both just punched him in the face and stuffed him in a locker. We put a sign on it that said 'if you let him out you will die'" Emmett explained and I laughed as did everyone else. My laughter died down as I saw Alice pull out a red jolly rancher. I LOVE THEM. and she knows it

"You want this Bella" she said waving it back and forth i followed it like i was being hypnotized. I nodded my head. she laughed and was handing it to me. I was about to grab it but another hand got in front of mine and took it. I looked at the culprit.

It was Edward he smirked at me and opened it and put it in his mouth. Everyones jaw dropped even mine. Hes got nerve. I was about to kill him but I got a better idea considering if i killed him i would regret it. Without saying a word I plunged my tongue in his mouth for the second time today except this time I was on a mission searching for my jolly rancher. I finally got a hold of it and put it in my mouth without him noticing.

Once it was safely in my mouth I pulled away and everyone looked shocked I would do that after he took my jollyrancher even him. I laughed at everyones expression and held out my tongue which had my jolly rancher in it then put it back in my mouth. Everyone cracked up exept Edward who glared at me.

"Dont look at me like that. That was nice compared to the first thing I was going to do to you" I told him smirking. His expression changed and he shuddered because he knew my first motive everyone knows what happens when my jolly rancher gets stolen. I remember in in ninth grade when Tyler took it...Lets just say he might not be able to have kids now.

The bell rang and we all got up. Me and Edward walked to Biology together and sat at the same table together since we were the first ones there even before the teacher. He still looked a little pissed at what I did at lunch so i finished off my jolly rancher moved my lips to his neck."are you mad at me" i whispered he nodded. I kissed him on his pressure point and i felt him shiver. "Now" i whispered again he nodded. I softly started sucking on his pressure point now which earned a little moan from him. "Now" i asked he didnt do anything so i knew i won. Just to make sure i nipped at his neck a little bit to apologize a little more. I heard people coming in the classroom so I pulled away. He looked a little uncomfortable and I knew why I just smiled at the fact I did that to him. When the teacher looked away I leaned to his ear again

"Am I forgiven" i asked in a whisper he nodded and smiled The class dragged on and the bell finally rang. Edward kissed me goodbye and I met up with Alice. We sat in the back and were looking at a magazine when the teacher walked in.

" Hello I'm Ms. Martin and I will be your US History teacher but before i start the lesson I have a project for all of you due next week" Everyone groaned and complained in protest. " Oh be quiet its not bad I just want you to pick a family member and make a presention which you will show the class" The groans got louder. Me and Alice looked at eachother in disbelief. IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! The class went by quick. I guess because I was pissed. Alice went to her next class and I went to autoshop. I am so glad this is next I need something to cool me down. I changed into a blue tanktop and so black hot short shorts because i didnt want to ruin my clothes and I had PE next. I quickly put on some tennis shoes. The teacher told us to work on what we wanted so I got started on a engine of some old chevy truck. It was a piece of junk and wouldnt run and I planned to fix that. I finished just as the bell rang. The teacher looked surprised and was about to say something but I had no time I told him bye and ran off to gym. I got there just in time and put my bag in the corner. I saw Alice and Edward they were looking for me so I decided to have some fun. I snuck behind them

"LOOKIN FOR SOMEONE!" I yelled. They both jumped and glared suddenly their glares faded quickly and they both looked confused.

"Bella" Alice said slowly "Why are you covered in grease" I froze how could I have been as stupid as to not of cleaned up first. They were both giving me questioning glances. I decided to tell the truth.

"in autoshop" i said low and quickly "What" they both said "In autoshop" I said louder

"Love why were you in autoshop" Edward asked

"To fix cars" i told him

"You can fix cars" Alice asked

"Yep" i said popping the 'p'. They both looked at eachother then back at me "since when" Alice asked "uhhh thats a story for another time" i told them they nodded and i was relieved even though i know this isnt over. PE was PE. I decided not to change so I just grabbed my bag and walked with them out to the parking lot. Emmett Jasper and Rosalie were alreadt there.

"So Belly" Emmett said "what did you do to get the autoshop teacher to talk about you nonstop"

"Nothing I just fixed an engine" i told him hoping it would end the conversation. He gave me a look but didnt say anything So we all said our goodbyes I went to Edwards volvo.

"you know" he said after awhile "you being able to fix cars is kinda hot" I laughed I love him so much. "and" he continued "what you did in biology was hot to" i laughed again and he was smirking

"Really" i asked innocently he nodded "want me to do it again" i asked he nodded again. I started where I left off in biology at the nipping of his neck. But we had to stop because I saw my parents were home so there was no inviting Edward in. I slowly leaned away from his neck and looked in his eyes. " i have to go" i told him

"I know" he said then he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Have fun covering that up" I said pointing at his neck. He looked in the mirror and groaned I laughed and got out of the car and went in the house.

Mom and Phil were sitting at the kitchen table. "Honey sit down" my mom said I did as she told me. "Well your birthday is coming up and We've decided to get you a car if.." oh great theres an if

"if" i pushed

"if" she continued "you get a A on your next assignment" I squealed I was so excited. This is perfect I had that easy history assignment due I could get an A on that easy.

New Car here I come............


	3. Camaro

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Bpov

I was pacing back and forth in my room. The presentation was due tomorrow and I still had no idea who i was going to write about. You know what its time to bring out the big guns and ask mom.

"Mom is there anyone in this family worth writing about" i asked her as she was making dinner. She laughed.

"Actually there is" she told me "Your great grandfather was an explorer" I was shocked someone in my family actually did something productive. "there is some stuff of his in the attic if you want to check" as soon as the words left her mouth I was gone to the attic. I pulled down the little door which had stairs attached to it and climbed up them and switched on the light.

I rummaged through tons of boxes until I found one that said grandpa swan. I took it and climbed back downstairs turning off the light and closing the door as I went. I went to the living room and sat on the floor. Mom came over and sat on the couch.

I opened the box and it contained normal explorer stuff. Then I found some glasses and a map that had wierd symbols on it. The glasses looked cracked.

" You can sell that stuff on ebay to get money to fix your car because I'm sure your not going to get a real good one" mom told me sipping some wine. I nodded a ran upstairs to do my report. I went on my computer to look him up. It turned out he explored the artic circle and claimed to have found a man in ice. They said he went crazy and started drawing symbols like the ones on the map. Cool...

After writing the paper and preparing the presentation I decided to put the things on ebay. It was about midnight when all of it got finished so i decided to go to bed.

My alarm woke me up in no time at all. I decided to wear a pink t shirt that had tweedy bird on it wearing glasses it said 'get your nerd on' I put on some light skinny jeans that looked like they had grease stains on them. Then I put on some white and pink tennis shows with cool designs on the side **(outfit on profile)** I let my hair fall down my hair in natural waves.

I heard a beep so I grabbed my light zip up hoody that was black with stripes with a design on the left shoulder. I ran outside and he was already at the passenger side door. I walked over to it. He noticed my jeans

"Morning grease monkey" he said smiling I laughed and kissed him. When I pulled away I got in the car. We rode in silence and got there in record time thanks to Edwards driving skills. I cant complain though if I ever get behind the wheel its much much worse.

He opened the door for me and when he bent over to help me out his collar moved a little and I saw the Hickey. I laughed and he gave me a wierd look. "Did Esme notice" I asked him he shook his head "really usually she can spot one a mile away"

"yeah she can so thats why she noticed Alice had one before I came home so it was easy to just slip past her" he told me and we both laughed. I looked and saw a yellow porsche pull up and right behind it was a jeep. They both parked next to us and everyone got out.

"How bad you get in trouble" I asked Alice and she groaned and I laughed. She glared at me but then laughed to.

"Well I was going to get it really bad but I offered a compromise with her you know like cops do with people on there sentences" she said. I nodded confused.

"And what did you do to compromise" I asked her

"I ratted Edward out on his" she said everyone bursted out laughing while Edward just stood there shocked.

"Alice" he whined and she put up her hand

"Sorry Edward but I want to go out this weekend and I cant if Im grounded" she told him "By the way mom said she wants to see you after you drop off Bella" she was smiling evily. He was about to say something but the bell rang before it could come out.

The day went by quck and it was time for my presentation. I told everyone everything I found and passed around the artifacts and explained what they were. I even tried to sell them. No such luck.

When I was done some other people went and the bell rang. I went up to the teacher "Soooo what I get" I asked her and she smiled

"Well miss swan it was a very good presentation and you trying to auction off the stuff was quite interesting" she said. UGH shes stalling just tell me bitch. "You got an A" I squealed. yes squealed Ive been hanging out with Alice to much. The teacher smiled.

I left for autoshop and dressed in a pink tank with back hot shorts. I decided to work on the old chevy again. I just changed the oil and cleaned some stuff out nothing to big. The bell rang and the teacher came up to me "Well miss Swan if you keep working on this car it will be able to run in races soon" he joked

"Yeah Im not that good but thank you" I said smiling. I was a little flattered. "well I got to go see you Monday" I called out as I left the classroom.

When I got to the gym I was a little late and they were doing jumping jacks. I very discreetely slipped in between Alice and Edward.

"Ok thats enough" coach yelled He looked at all of us and when he saw me his eyes widened "When did you get here Swan" he asked

"Ive been here the entire time havnt I Alice" she nodded. His eyes narrowed but he let it go. When he turned Me Alice and Edward laughed.

"Your late again" Edward accused.

"I know" i sighed

"Coach is getting suspicious Bella" Alice told me and I nodded

"Oh well hes not smart enough to actually catch me" I said and they laughed

"OUTSIDE EVERYONE 5 LAPS" Coach yelled and everyone groaned

We all walked out into the rainy goodness and went to the track. Alice Edward and I took off at the front off the line

"What you get" Alice asked

"An A" I told her excitedly

"Congratulations Love" Edward said

"Thankyou" We all finished our laps pretty quick. Everyone else was on there third. The final bell rang and we all headed to the parking lot. When I got there I saw Phil waiting.

"Hey dad what are you doing here" I asked him

"Well I know you so I figured you were gunna get a A so I was thinking we could go now since your birthdays tomorrow" he said I nodded eagerly and he laughed.

"Bye Edward" I said and gave him a quick kiss. I quickly got in the car and we were off. We got to the best dealership in Forks. Maybe I was getting a new good car. But then he kept driving until we got to some small car lot with old looking cars.

"What" i whined and he laughed.

"Its you first car its supposed to be like this" he said pointing at all the used old cars. And I was starting to like him HA.

Phil parked and we both got out and a wierd man came out "Hello I'm Laurent and welcome to Nomads Used Car lot" he shook both our hands.

"Every car here is on sale ISNT THAT RIGHT GRANDMA" he yelled then some old lady flipped him off "yeah thats grandma BETTER WATCH IT OLD LADY OR ILL POP YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD yes I will" I laughed quietly to myself wow this place is crazy. He put his arm around me "Well younglady Im assuming this is your first car so heres something you need to know a driver doesnt pick the car the car picks the driver" he led me to all the cars and only one caught my eye

"How bout that old Camaro" I said and he looked confused

"I dont remember this car HEY SETH WHERE DID THIS CAR COME FROM" he yelled then some wierd indian lookin kid came out

"I have never seen a car like that here before" he mushed the words together

"Oh well, Well lets see this car" he tapped his finger on his chin "40,000 dollars"

"No more than 20" phil said

"Well then you want to look over there" he then started pulling me but I pulled away

"Hey you said the car picked the driver and I think this car is picking me" I told him

"Well a car cant pick a driver with a cheap ass father" He said then started walking again.

Suddenly every cars windows blew up and shattered except the Camaros. Laurent stood there stunned

"20 is good" he said holding out the keys. I could barely get them he was shaking so badly. Him and Phil went inside to do the paper work and came out quickly.

"Car is yours" phil said and I jumped for joy and got in my new car and drove home. Once I got there I immediately called everyone to come over. They were there in minutes.

"Wow Bellsy way to get a crappy car" Emmett said patting the hood. The cars radio turned on a started playing that song Im to sexy and we all laughed.

"Looks like you got alot to do" Rosalie said and I nodded

"Can I help" Edward asked and I smiled

"Yeah right the only reason you want to help is so you can look at her ass whenever she bends over to do something" Jasper said and Edward glared at him and I blushed while everyone laughed.

"Only half true" Edward said and we all laughed. I went around to the door and leaned in the window to turn off the radio

"See its already happening" Jasper said and I blushed again but luckily my face was out of view. I leaned out and saw Edward looking down

Emmett came up behind him and smacked him on the back "Its okay Eddie boy she does have a nice ass" Edward glared at him.

"Ok guys I think yall should go home now its getting dark" I told them all and I heard a round of 'yeahs' and 'your rights'. They all got in there cars and left. Once they were all out of sight I sat on my hood and lied down.

"Looks like its just me and you huh" I told the car. WOW i feel crazy. I just lied there and looked at the stars. Suprisingly they were actually out tonight and they were pretty. I dont know how long I stayed out but I know it was long enough for me to get tired, so I hopped off the hood and went inside. I decided to just sleep in the shorts and tanktop I had on. The minute my head hit the pillow I was out.

"VROOM VROOM" i heard coming from my window effectively waking me up. What the hell is going on. I looked outisde and saw _my _camaro going down the block. There is now way in hell someone is stealing my car there dead. I quickly slipped on my tennis shoes and ran out of the house. I could still see my camaro in sight so I ran in the direction. I am just gunna kick the persons ass when they stop. I dont know how long I ran but I was starting to get out of breath. The car turned into the junk yard. Thats wierd. I went behind the cars and looked to see the culprit who took my car but what I saw was very unexpected.

It wasnt my car anymore it was a giant robot standing on a bunch of cars doing someething to the sky. OH MY GOD MY CAR IS ALIVE. I quickly got out my cell phone and put on a recording for my last message. I pointed at me.

"Hi Im Isabella Marie Swan and my car is alive" I pointed my phone at the robot "You see that yeah well I think I'm gunna die so Edward I love you Alice and Rose your the best sisters ever Jasper and Emmett you the greatest brothers and mom and phil your awsome and I love you dad" I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket. I was about to make my escape when I stepped on a twig. SHIT.

I heard growling. Where did that come from. I turned my head to the noise and saw two rottweilers looking at me and there teeth were beared. "Nice doggies" I said backing away they both started barking and I just ran. I heard the distinct noise of a chain breaking and paws hitting the ground. I just ran harder but being me I fell down a hill. I quickly got up and kept running I saw a car I could climb on and quickly jumped on it I felt a little nip on my calf but got away.

Once I was safely at the top I saw the two dogs trying to get up. I quickly checked myself to see the damage. I was filthy and there was some blood coming from from my calf. I had scrapes but nothing mega terrible. The dogs continued to jump and bark. I took out my cell but there was no service. Great. After a minute I heard a cars engine. OH NO. The camaro came and started circling me. "please dont kill me alien car" I begged The dogs ran away when the car came so I took it was my opportunity to start running again.

I jumped down and took off. I saw cops coming and went to them. "Thank God your here my car is alive" I started to say

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD" one yelled with his gun pointed at me

"What" I asked confused

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD" another one yelled his gun was pointing at me now to. "NOW" i did as they asked and put them behind my head "NOW WALK OVER HERE AND PUT YOUR HEAD ON THE HOOD" They yelled I did as told I walked over to the car a slammed my head down on the hood in frustration. I was handcuffed and pushed in the cop car. This is going to go over great with my parents and even better with my record. I am definitely not getting the benefit of the doubt. I should have never wanted a stupid car to begin with I am a retard.

This cant possibly get worse.


	4. Life sux

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Bpov

My life sucks My life sucks My life sucks. Did I mention My life SUCKS ASS. It is 3 in the morning I am in the cop station sitting next to some creepy ass hobo. I see where my teachers gets her clothes now.

I am waiting for Phil or mom whoever is gunna come get me. I was right the minute they saw my record noone believed me. Even though I have no idea why. What would a 17 year old girl do in a junkyard at 1 in the moring for anyway I mean seriously. I checked the clock 3:30. HURRY UP PEOPLE.

"Sooo sweety whats your name" the hobo next to me slurred I shuddered EWWW. I went to get up but some cop at the front desk glared at me. I sighed and sat back down. The hobo leaned into me and I pushed him hard. He fell off the bench and just stayed there. Oh well maybe he passed out.

I looked down at my calf and it was now dry all the way to my ankle. "Can I at least wash myself off" I asked the cop at the front desk and she nodded and pointed at a door. I thanked her and walked in. It was a bathroom I went to the sink and grabbed a papertowel and wetted it. I was more filthy than I thought and my shirt was ripped. I wiped off my face first and the paper towel was now brown. GROSS. I got another and wiped down my arms and legs. I got the dry blood off. Once I was decent I walked out and saw Phil standing at the front desk. The cop was explaining something to him and he turned and saw me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" he yelled I shrank back a little and was about to answer but was interrupted.

"I would like to know the same thing" some cop said his name tag said James. "Come with me for questioning" he gestured for us to follow. He led us to his office and we all sat down.

"Miss Swan" he said I swallowed

"Ok well I was sleeping and I heard my cars engine I went out to the window and saw it going down the street without thinking I put on shoes and ran outside I followed it to the junkyard and it was alive" I explained

"what do you mean by alive" he asked raising his eyebrows

"I mean it wasnt a car anymore it was a robot" i explained

"Any proof" he asked. Wait yeah I did my phone. I took it out and saw it was broken. ARE YOU SERIOUS.

"No" i said dissapointed "but it was I swear it was"

"what else happened" he asked

"The dogs saw me and chased me" I said I didnt want to mention the car coming back he already thinks I'm phyco.

"Well interesting story miss swan" he turned and got a little container "No drippy drippy" he said tossing it to me

"I. AM. NOT. ON. DRUGS" I yelled at him and he glared he was about to say something when Phil interjected

"listen how bout you let her go with a warning and me and my wife will watch her" phil compromised

"I dont know with her record" James argued

"Please" i begged I really dont want this to get any worse

"Fine but anything else at all and your going to jail" he said sternly I nodded and got up Phil thanked him and we left. The car ride was silent.

"You dont believe me do you" I asked him once we got home. He let out a breath and looked conflicted. I sighed "Am I in trouble" I asked he looked at me.

"Your mother didnt wake up so if you promise to not do anything like this again I wont tell her" he said and I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise I wont" I said getting out of the car. I walked in the house and the clock said 5 God I got 1 hour of sleep. I snook up to my room and changed into a black tanktop and and pink and black hot shorts. I fell back asleep.

I woke up and saw it said 4. dang I slept a long time. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I bandaged up my calf and put on some light jean short shorts that looked ripped and a gray tshirt with a vampire panda on it that said 'Need Love' I put on some black hightop converse and a light zip up hoodie with a peace sign on it I didnt zip it up. I threw a green elastic bracelet to finish it off. **(outfit on profile)**

I went down stairs and and decided to call Alice's cell phone She answered on the first ring. "Hello" she said

"Hey Alice" i said

"OH MY GOD BELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IVE BEEN SOO WORIED ABOUT YOU" she screamed in the phone I laughed without humor

"Long night" i answered honestly "Where are you all now"

"Were outside the Forks theatre" she said

"Cool I'll meet you there" I said hanging up.

Thats when I remembered. Wow I am a idiot I no longer have a car. Yay me. I went to the phone to call Alice back. I grabbed it and started to dial but was interrupted by a loud engine. PLEASE NO. I went to the window my car was back. I dropped the phone and it broke. Great. I immediately just ran out the front door and kept running. I looked behind me and the car was following. perfect. I ran forever and I finally saw the theatre I saw them and once I was close I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk right into Edward.

"Woah Bella" He said then he looked at me "Did you run here" I nodded "Why you could have just called me"

"Car..Alive...Chasing.."I gasped out between breaths they all looked at me wierd. I looked behind me and the Camaro was coming up I got out of Edwards grip and started running again

"Bella" I heard them all yell out but I kept running. I got to some inside garage thingy. I turned around and saw a cop car.

"Oh please help me I'm being chased by my car" I said walking to it but then it went forward making me trip backwards.

"Woah umm Im not a criminal I need help" I tried to explain but it went forward again my foot was now on the license plate. It jolted forward one more time pushing me.

Before my very eyes the cop car transformed into this giant robot. I dont know exactly what happened next but I went flying through the air and landed on some other cars windshield.

"Ow" i mumbled to myself I looked at my arm and some glass cut it but it wasnt bad. The huge robot came up and got in my face.

"ARE YOU USERNAME BLUSHINGBRUNETTE17" it demanded. I was speechless I couldnt say anything. "ARE YOU USERNAME BLUSHINGBRUNETTE17"

"yes" I choked out

"WHERE IS ITEM 122345" it asked I didnt answer and it got frustrated and banged the hood really hard which sent me flying to the ground. I took this as my cue to run.

I ran as fast as I could out of the garage and saw my friends running up to me. I ran into Edwards arms.

"We have to go" I told him trying to pull him

"Bella whats going on" Rosalie asked. I was beyond words so I just pointed to the huge robot now coming right at us. Everyone froze.

"HOLY SHIT" Emmett yelled after a second

We were about to run but then my Camaro came up to us and the door flung open. I decided to screw the fact this car scares me to death and get the hell out of here. I went for the car and everyone followed. We all squished in and the car drove itsself out.

"Bella how is the car driving without a driver" Jasper asked looking around Alice who was on his lap.

"Its alive" I said they all nodded. Then stopped as they realized what I just said.

"Wait. What" Emmett asked

"Are you gunna keep asking questions because to tell you the truth I have no idea, right now I just dont want to die" I snapped.

I saw Rosalie and Alice shaking and I felt bad but I couldnt say anything because I was shaking a little to. The car kept speeding and I have no idea where it was going. Edward just tightened his arms around me as did Jasper and Emmett to Alice and Rose.

After a minute I noticed we were at the old powerplant that has been shut down for years. The car went to a dark corner and stopped. I looked behind us and saw the cop car going across. My breathing hitched. Everyone looked back and saw it

"Yeah a cop car" alice said getting out

"ALICE NO" I yelled but it was to late the car or robot saw us and transformed. Alice froze. We all got out and then out of nowhere my car transformed into a big yellow robot like the one I saw last night.

The two robots ran at eachother and started fighting. Everyone stood there watching them. Then I felt soemthing on my leg. What the hell. I looked down and saw a little robot climbing my leg. I screamed and kicked and it went flying into the wall.

We all ran and slid down a hill similiar to the one I tripped on last night. When we got to the bottom there was a fence with bobwire at the top. We were stuck. We turned around and saw the small robot come down.

I looked up and saw a shed. I quickly ran to it and went in. I looked and found what I was looking for. A chainsaw. I took it and ran out only to see the thing on Emmetts head and everyone trying to pry it off.

I ran over and turned on the chainsaw and hit it being careful not to get Emmetts face in the process. It fell over and I continued to chop at it and its head eventually fell off. I turned off the chainsaw.

Emmett walked over "Not so brave without a head are you" he said then kicked it up the hill. In any other circumstance I would have laughed but right now I was pretrified. I dropped the chainsaw and went into Edwards arms. He hugged me.

I dont know what happened but the big yellow robot that used to be my car came up to us and I got out of Edwards arms he hesitated to let me go but gave in. "What are you a Alien" it didnt answer very well I just heard a bunch of radio things mixed together.

"Did you just kill that thing" I asked pointing in the direction of the robot cop car. It mixed radio frequencies together again.

It transformed back in the car "Anymore questions" It said. I shrugged and walked to the car

"What are you doing" Rosalie said pulling on my shoulder

"20 years from now dont you want to say you had the guts to get in the car" I said and they all looked at eachother and shrugged and we all squished in the car. I was in Edwards lap in the passanger seat Rosalie and Alice were on Emmett and Jaspers laps in the back.

"This car is a pretty good driver" Alice said after a minute we all nodded

"Love not that I'm complaining but why are you in my lap if there is a seat right there" Edward asked

"Im not sitting there its driving" I explained and he chuckled and put his arms around me. I leaned into him

"What I want to know is if it can transform into anything why did it choose this piece of shit" Japer asked

Suddenly the car stopped and we all flew out. It drove off

"Look what you did Jasper you pissed it off. Dont you know it's sensitive" I said "How are we getting home" Everyone glared at Jasper. Then out of nowhere a nice 2009 yellow Carmaro pulled up. IT WAS A KICK ASS CAR.

"Is that" Rose asked and we nodded

"Hell yeah thats what i'm talking about" Emmett boomed and we all laughed and got back in. It drove us to some ally in the outskirts of Forks. We got out and the car left.

"Ugh is it just gunna leave us here" Alice shrieked pissed off. I shrugged. It better not or I swear to God that car will never run right again.

Edward started pulling on my shoulder I looked at him then he pointed at the sky. We all looked up in time to see what looked like meteors falling. We all just looked at them and we heard a bunch of loud crashing noises and saw smoke and fire going into the sky.

"That didnt look good" Edward said and we all nodded. We all just stood there.

"Is it ever coming back" Rose asked annoyed after about 5 minutes.

"It better" I said

"Im hungry" Emmett randomly said and we all just looked at him "what I am"

"Of coarse you are" Edward said and then he took a snickers bar out of his pocket and tossed it to Emmett. Emmett gladly took it and shoved it down his thorat which was disgusting considering it was squished and melted.

"EMMETT I WAS HUNGRY TO WHAT THE HELL" Japer yelled Emmett just swallowed and shrugged

"Thats gross" Alice said and me and Rose nodded in agreement. He just shrugged again and wiped his mouth with his shirt "Ewww" Alice shrieked " Me and you are not related"

"What" Emmett said and we all just stared at him in disbelief. WOW hes..what the right word..challenged. Yeah that would do He's challenged.

"Sooo I'm bored" Jasper said and we all agreed

"Well I heard from a little birdie Bella was arrested last night" Alice said and i groaned

"Not the time Alice"

"you were arrested Cool" Emmett said

"and it wasnt the frst time" I murmered to myself

"What" Edward asked

"Nothing" i said quickly

"Well obviously that alien robot thingy isnt coming back for awhile so I say its storytime" Rosalie said. Im not getting out of this

"Fine" I sighed and we all sat in a circle well kind of I was in Edwards lap and Alice and Rose were in Jasper and Emmetts. SO I guess we technically made a triangle.

"Well after you guys left I stayed outside a little while longer and when I got tired Iw ent to bed. At around 12:30 I heard a engine so I went to my window and saw my car pullig out of my drive way. Without thinking I put on my shoes and chased it."

"Bella" Edward said "you could have hurt yourself"

"Shhhh you can lecture her later this story is good. Continue" Emmett said Edward glared at him

"Ok" I continued "I ended up in the junk yard and I saw that robot thingy. I took out my phone and recorded it and when I tried to leave those damn guard dogs heard me and chased me. Being me I fell and even got bit trying to climb on a car. Then the robot turned into a car again I guess and came which made the dogs leave. I jumped down and ran and I saw the cops. I tried to explain but nooo they had none of that so they took me in."

"anything else" Alice said

"Yeah they made me sit next to a hobo and he tried to hit on me" Edwards hand balled into fist I rubbed his arm and he relaxed "so I pushed him and he just stayed on the ground. I went to the bathroom and cleaned off I actually looked worse than I do now" I said gesturing to me. "Phil came I told the cop aka douchbag James my story and he thought I was on drugs. I wanted to hurt him soo bad. He asked if I had proof and I got out my phone but it was destroyed and then Phil struck a deal and they let me go. End of story. until I called yall and you know what happened after that."

"Wow leave it to Bella to buy a alien car" Emmett said and Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"What time is it" I asked and Edward looked at his phone.

"9:00" he answered

"Great I am soo dead they wanted me home by 10 and thats not gunna happen"

"Well not that this hasnt been fun and all but I kinda wanna go home and that means a long walk so we should get goin" Jasper said We all nodded and got up.

Just as we were about to walk out a whole bunch of cars enetered the Ally including my Camaro. They all transformed.

"This is going to be a loong night" I sighed and everyone nodded

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND THE THINGY I WAS USING FOR OUTFITS IS BEING STUPID SO I CAN ONLY PUT ONE OUTFIT PER CHAPTER UP AT A TIME SO BASICALLY THE OUTFIT SHE IS WEARING IN THIS CHAPT IS THE LAST ONE SHE'LL BE IN SO YEAH I WILL PUT IT UP.**


	5. getting caught in more ways than one

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Bpov

The biggest one looked at me "Are you Bella Sawn great granddaughter of Sam Swan" It asked me and I nodded " I am optimus Prime leader of the Autobots"

"These are my conrads" he pointed to the other robots "Ratchet he is our medical officer"

he pointed to a yellow robot kind of like my camaro."all the boys's hormone levels say they want to mate with the females" ratchet said and all the boys turned red while us girls giggled

"This is Jazz" optimus said ponting to another one

"Yo this seems like a cool place to chill" Jazz said Flippin on a car

"Uhh where did he learn to talk like that" I asked

"We learn over the years from the world wide web" optimus answered and I nodded

"He's my favorite" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"This is ironhide my weaponist" he gestured to another robot

He flipped his guns in the air and said "you feelin lucky punk"

"easy ironhide"optimus scolded

"Im just kidding I just wanted to show them my cannons" Iron hide said shrugging and I nodded

"and you already know your guardian bumblebee" I looked and saw the robot I know dancing and I laughed.

"so your my guardian" I asked and he nodded

"his vocals were damaged in battle" optimus said and suddenly Ratchet was doing something to bumble bees throat.

"I'm still working on that" ratchet said hitting his arm

"so why are you here" I asked

"We are here for the allspark and we must find it before megatron" optimus said

" Mega What"Emmett asked

Suddenly optimus did something with his eyes and we started seeing things. He started talking

"our planet was once a powerful peaceful place. Until we were betrayed by megatron leader of the decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed,our war finally consumed the planet and the allspark was lost in the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where captain Swan found him"

"My great grandfather" I said

optimus continued "it was a accident that interwined our fates." we saw visions of men on ice and dogs and My great grandfather fell threw a hole in the ice. "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidently activated his navigation system the coordinates to the cubes location on earth it was imprinted on the glasses"

We saw the enitre thing

" and how did you know I have his glasses" I asked

"Ebay" he answered and I blushed "I see why your account is called blushingbrunette"

"So was that thing bumblee fought was a decepticon I mean that thing that tried to kill me" I asked and he nodded

"Yes you were very lucky and I see you didnt get out completely scratch free" he gestured to my arm and thats the first time Edward saw it. he held me closer as if he was saying that will never happen again.

"If the decepticons get the allspark they'll use its power to transform earth's machines and make a new army" ratchet said

"and the human race will be extinguished"optimus added "Bella the fate of the human race is in your hands" we all gulpled

"of coarse give that task to a girl who cant walk on a flat surface without falling over something" Emmett said and I glared at him

"Yo not that this place aint cool in all but we need those glasses so lets split" Jazz said and they all transformed back into cars and we got in bumblee.

When we got to my house I got out and so dud everyone else. "ok stay here and make sure they stay to" I told them and they nodded. I ran to my back door just in time to stop phil from commin outside.

"Hey Phil" I said pushing on the screendoor

"Bella your late" he scolded

"I know and to make it up to you i'll sweep the porch and water the garden right now"

"Right now" he raised his eyebrows

"Yes right now and I would be insulted if you told me no" I looked and saw that the robots tranformed and they were now walking all over. I waved my arm trying to tell them to hide or something.

"Ok" phil said giving up and walking inside closing the door.

Everyone ran up to me "Sorry Bella" alice said I shrugged

"OK GUYS BE CAREFULL AND DONT HURT MY MOMS" then one of there feet stepped right on my moms flowers "garden" I finished

"Sorry" Jazz said Then I saw my neighbors chuwawa running in my yard

"Chester no get out bad dog" I said and then he lifted his leg on ironhides foot "No dont pee on the robot" but it was too late when he was don ironhide got out all of his guns and pointed it at him. I quickly picked him up

"NO YOU CANT SHOOT HIM" I said

"But that rat urninated on me" he said

"He didnt mean to" I argued and Ironhide gave up and I put Chester down and he ran off. I ran in the house up to my room and started looking for the glasses. I guess I took to long because Before I knew it all my friends were climbing off the robots's hands and into my window.

"They really want those glasses" Rosalie said and we all spreaded out and started looking

"Ugh they were in my bag and now my bag is gone" I groaned

"Well you better find it" Jasper said and I glared at him and went downstairs.

"MOM DO YOU KNOW WERE MY BAG IS" i yelled

"ITS ON THE COUNTER" she yelled back

"THANKYOU" I went to the counter and found it and got the glasses out.

I was about to leave when there were knocks on the door. Phil answered it and a bunch of guys in suits came in. My friends came downstairs but my parents didnt notice.

One of the guys got out his badge "Hello mam I'm Aro from Sector Seven of the government"

"Never heard of it" Phil said

"And your never going to" the man answered. Some guys came in the house with radar looking things like they were scanning something. Aro looked at me "OVER HERE" he yelled then they came to me and my friends and it beeped like crazy "Bingo Bagem and tagem" he said and then we were forced out into a van. My mom and Phil were yelling something but I couldnt hear him and then we were off to whereever It was they were taking us.

"So I here you had a perdicament with the law last night Bella" Aro said

"Yeah well my car got stolen....but it came back " I said

"Not by itself though I mean that would be crazy" Alice said and we all laughed nervously

Aro chuckled "ok so what do you kids know about aliens" he asked and we all froze

"You mean like Et pshht not real" Edward said

"Urban legend" Jasper added and we all nodded

"I think your lying" aro said and I glared

he chuckled darkly "you see this" he held out a badge "this is my do what ever I want and get away with it badge im gunna lock you up forever"I rolled my eyes

"Oh dont listen to him hes just pissy that he has to get back to guarding the mall" I hissed

"You training bra dont test me expecially with your daddy's parol coming up" he said and I froze

"Bella what is he talking about Phil isnt in jail" Rosalie asked

"Phil isnt my real dad" I said

"What" They all said in unision

I gulped "OK here it goes. My real fathers name is Charlie Swan I lived with him until I came here. Him and my mom got divored when I was very young."

"So why is he in jail" Edward asked

"You know how i'm good with cars" they nodded "he taught me everything he knows and some of the cars he used werent exactly fully his. Its really not a big deal."

"Grand theft auto isnt a big deal" aro butted in

"You stole cars" Emmett asked astonished

"well my dad couldnt always afford a babysitter so I had to go along"

"and shes got her own juvee record to prove it" aro snapped and I glared at him "Shes a criminal. Criminals are always hot and wouldnt it be ashame if your daddy had to rott in jail for the rest of his pathetic life"

Everyone was looking at me

"TIME TO TALK" he yelled then suddenly we hit something and everyone screamed. Then the roof was gone and Optimus was there.

I leaned forward "yall are introuble now. Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my friend Optimus prime"

"Taking the kids was a very bad idea. Autobots relieve them of there weapons" optimus said. I wiggled out of my handcuffs and we all got out of the car. I went to undo everyone elses.

"Oh so you can get out of handcuffs now what else can you do that you never told us" Rosalie sneered and I felt a tear roll down my cheek because noone defended me. I guess I dont deserve it I mean I did lie.

"Yeah Bella can you rob banks to" Jasper said "I mean if you have a record you must not be safe."

"you guys werent suppose to find out that way" I said undoing the last handcuffs

"yeah whatever I'm done here" alice said and they started to walk away even Edward.

I swallowed "Guys" I called and they turned around "I have a record because I wouldnt turn my dad in."I paused and looked at all of them "God when have any of you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives" I felt a tear roll down my cheek "I'm sorry I lied to all of you I just didnt know how to tell you and I was going to once my dad got on parol I was going to introduce all of you." I couldnt look at them anymore so I turned around and saw all the men standing looking helpless I walked over. If I was really on my own I might as well look brave.

"wheres sector seven" I demanded

"Im the only one who can ask questions here"aro hissed

"how did you know about the aliens" I asked as I went through his pockets and got the badge

"you touch me thats a federal offense"

I held out the badge "do what ever I want and get away with it badge right" I said waving it around I looked down a read it

"of coarse your brave now that your alien friends are here" he murmered but I still heard him

"wheres sector seven" I asked again

"wouldnt you like to know" he sneered and then bumblebee popped a cap and it hit him in the head then he started peeing on him or what looked like peeing. I started laughing and I could here people laughing behind me.

"Bumblebee stop lubercating on the man" optimus scolded and he stopped

Everyone came up to me "Bella" Edward started but I cut him off

I handed him handcuffs "Save it just handcuff these people" he nodded and gave some of the handcuffs to everyone else and they did what I asked them.

I turned to Aro "Alright tough guy take it off" I said and everyone looked at me

"What" he asked

"Your clothes take them off"

"why"

"for threatening my dad"

He grunted and started doing in it. "little lady this is the beginning of the end of your life." He unbottoned his shirt. "Your a crimial mhmm face the facts its in your gene pool" He took off his pants and he was left in a superman undershirt and hawaii boxers.

"those are nice" I commented and everyone laughed "now get behind the pole" I told him he walked to it

"This is such a felony what your doing" some man next to him said

I handcuffed aro to the pole. "I will hunt you down" he said

"hunt you down" the man repeated.

"Without any remorse" aro conintued

"No remorse" tha other man said. I just walked away. Then I saw a bunch of cars coming and helocopters. oh great.

"Optimus incoming"ironhide said hitting the ground

"Roll out" optimus yelled and they all went back to cars he bent down to us "Get on" he said holding out his hand and we all got on. We climbed on his shoulder and he started running I guess to get away from the people coming. Finally he ended up climbing and hiding under a bridge.

"easy guys" he said as we leaned forward. I could see the hellicopters and thats when I felt myself fall forward. I screamed and I felt someone grab me.

"Hold on Bella" Edward said grabbing me. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were trying to come help.I felt myself slipping.

"Edward Im slipping I'm slipping" I yelled and then I fell. I screamed again and I heard them yell my name. Optimus tried to catch me but all he did was kick me. But out of nowhere I was caught by someone else. I turned and saw it was bumble bee. He put me down and everyone else came up to me except optimus who was nowhere in site. I could see all the cars and copters coming.

Withing seconds they were surrounding us and Bumblebee got in front of us to protect us. Then The copters started restraining him.

"NO"i yelled "LET HIM GO"

"ON THE GROUND" I heard someone yell from behind us and then we were tackled.

"PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE" I begged. I dont know why but I feel connected to him. It hurt to see him like that. Then they started spraying stuff on him I guess freezing him. The people who had us were making us get up. I just watched bumblebee he reached out for me.

"Be good" the men said then they let us go and Edward came to me and held me, but all I could see was bumblee. I struggled out of his arms and ran to him. I pushed one of the guys hurting him and tried to get them to stop but I was just tackled again. I couldnt do anything. I felt the tears running down my halled me away and I could see them doing the same thing The man walked me over and stopped me infront of Aro.

He smirked "Happy to see me again"

"Fuck you" I hissed

"Ahh thats not very nice PUT HER IN THE CAR WITH HER LITTLE FRIENDS" he yelled then I was shoved in the car.

We were all squished. I just stared out the window looking at everything go down. I could still see bumblebee struggle. I choked back a sob.

"Bella you bleeding" I heard Alice say I glanced down at my forarm and sure enough it was bloody. I couldnt bring myself to care.

"If it means anything Bella" Rosalie started "Were really sorry about before expecially me I mean my comment was completely rude and uncalled for" I still just looked out the window. I couldnt speak if I tried. she sighed

"me too Bella" jasper said

"We were just shocked over it and we didnt handle it the best" Emmett said. I wasnt really mad at them I mean I understood. I do wish they would have been a little nicer but still they were in shock and today hadnt been the best day.

"its okay" I whispered my voice was rough from the yelling. I saw them take Bumblebee.

"I love you" Edward said. kissing my hair. I looked at him. I was the most hurt that he didnt say anything. I guess he saw that in my eyes because he continued. "Bella I am truly sorry I didnt do anything I just couldnt think of anything to do. I was shocked and hurt you wouldnt tell me. I know I didnt handle it good but please forgive me" he begged and I kissed him softly on the lips

"I love you to" I whispered and he smiled

"its my fault if I didnt lean forward I would have never fallen and he wouldnt have had to catch me" I ranted and edward just rubbed my arm

"Bella it was a accident I mean I almost fell to" Alice said trying to soothe me. I just nodded.I felt the car start to move.

At least wherever we go next were going together and I swear I'm getting bumblebee back if its the last thing I ever do.

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I DONT KNOW IF ANYONE REALLY LIKES IT IF I DONT**


	6. And you never said anything

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**Bpov**

We were on the road all night and got absolutely no sleep at except Emmett. He was actually the main reason we didnt sleep. Along with the bumpy ride and the fact we were basically in eachothers laps, He snored like a bulldozer. It was horrible everytime I almost dozed off he went off. If I didnt know any better I would say that SOB planned it. We tried waking him up but nothing worked. He is like a hibernating bear. The closest we got was him muttering something along the lines of 'no mommy I dont want jelly make it chocolate'.

The sun is coming up in the sky now and I can see a helicopter in the distance. I guess were flying somewhere. Ugh I am so tired and there is no way Im sleeping on a helicopter.

"wow that was a goodnights sleep how bout yall" Emmett said yawning a stretching. We all glared at him. "what"

"well we wouldnt know because none of us slept due to fact your a human fog horn" Jasper sneered. Emmett shrank back and muttered a 'sorry'

The car stopped and we were ushered out by some pilots. They stuffed us into the helicopter with two other people. One was a girl with firery red hair and the other was some big black man. He wasnt Emmett big either he was soft big.

So basically we all sat cramped in a chopper with a very awkward silence.

"Soo" the girl said trying to break the silence. "what they get you for"

"I bought a car. turned out to be a alien robot" I told her and her and both there jaws both dropped. I shrugged "who knew" my friends giggled while the man and women still looked shocked.

We found out earlier that apparently the governement had been getting hacked into and stuff and there had been attacks. Probably the decepticons. She and the dude were computer people that were trying to help out. The guy doesnt look like it but he is actually the best Hacker in the world and the girl is extremely smart and discovered the breech. She actually assumed it to be out of this world considering they hacked the firewall in like 2 minutes and noone on planet earth can do that.

"what are you thinking love" Edward asked me.

"just that alot of stuff is happening you know" I said and he nodded

"its kind of amazing just yesterday morning we were worrying about getting caught for having hickies and now were trying to save the human race" Alice said then she looked out the door. "the view is smazing from up here" We all looked out and she was right. You could see the Hoover Dam from here. I guess thats where were going.

"Hold up" the man said. "human race. what the hell is happening"

"Looong story" Emmett said "dont try to rap your head around it. I experienced most of it and my head hurts just remembering it."

"WERE LANDING HOLD ON" the pilot said and we did. The landing was far from graceful.

Once we were safely on the ground they quickly led us out. They shoved us in a van and drove us to I guess the Sector seven. The van stopped right by the Hoover Dam. When we got out we went straight to the edge of it to see. It was amazing.

"Wow" rosalie said and we all agreed. They pulled us away and walked us to no other than Aro. I glared the entire time. I held on to Edward.

"love, loosing circulation" he tried to move his arm alittle

I loosened my grip and let my hand fall down to hold on to his "Sorry"

I stopped in front of him "I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said putting his hand on my shoulder "are you hungry do you want a latee"

I shoved his hand away "wheres my car"

another man came up to me "listen and listen good, people can die here we need to everything you know and now" he said and I nodded

"Ok but first I want my car and my dad and" i paused "you should right this stuff down" my friends snickered "oh yeah and they get a say to" I pointed at my friends.

"I want food" Emmett said "and me and Jasper and Edward want to help the military" they wrote it down like I said

"me and rose want to clean up" Alice said and they nodded "how bout you Bella"

"im fine I just really want my car" i said

"But your filthy" alice protested I gave her a look that said not now and she shutup

"and Bellas record is gone" Edward added "forever" I smiled and kissed him and told him thank you

"Come on" the man said "well talk about your car"

They gave us all our demands. They fed us but I couldnt eat because I was to nervous about my car. ALice and Rose cleaned off and changed into some new cloth. Apparently Alice always comes prepared. I stayed the same. I dont care about looking good. Infact I know I look like shit. I havnt even cleaned off the blood or my cuts which probably isnt the smartes idea but Im probably just going to get more before this is over so why bother. Edward scolded me for not eating and almost punched Emmett for just grabbing my sandwich. Apparently he was getting revenge for all the times I took his food.

When we were satisfied they took us underground to some facility. "WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO SEE IS TOTALLY CLASSIFIED" aro yelled. We got joined by some other man who I found out is Marcus. He wasnt exactly pleased with Aros sector.

We also got joined by some of the military. There leaders or the person they were listening to was Demetri

When we walked in we saw a giant robot in ice in the corner of the room. People were under him spraying the same thing they sprayed on Bumblebee

Everyones eyes just wondered. "Good God what is this" Demetri said astonished. Apparently noone knew this sector existed.

"He crashed in the ice thousands of years ago. We shipped him off to this facility in 1934" a man yelled as we walked up to the robot in the ice. I immediately recognized the robot and so did my friends because all our breathing hitched at the same time. We got looks but noone asked us what was wrong.

I decided they had a right to know so I swallowed to moisturize my throat so I would sound confident. I really didnt need them doubting me. "Sir I dont mean to argue with anything you think you know but thats megatron" I said pointing to the robot in the ice everyone looked at me "he's the leader of the decepticons" i explained. My friends nodded in confirmation.

"He's been like this since 1935. Your great grandfather made one of the greatest dicoveries in the history of mankind" the man said. I really should learn his name because he is obviously gunna be talking alot, but I really didnt care that much. Noone in this sector had or deserved my respect for what they did and what they are doing.

Marcus intervened "And you didnt think that the military might have wanted to know you were keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement" he questioned obviously pissed off for being out of the loop. The men seemed taken back and I had to press my lips together so I wouldnt smile.

"up to these events we had no threat to national authority" the man tried to say

"well you got one now" marcus said walking away. I like him. He hates these people to.

"That man is my hero" Jasper whispered and we all laughed. We got looks but didnt care. We sobered up and everyone looked away.

"So why earth" Demetri asked still looking at megatron

"Its the allspark" I answered and then they looked at me again I huffed god these people know nothing.

"all spark what is that" marcus asked his voice quivered a little bit. I think he honestly really didnt want to know but he had to.

I took a deep breath "well they came her looking for some kind of cube looking thing and Mr. megatron here" I pointed to him "Wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe, thats the plan" I answered

"you sure about that" Aro questioned raising a eyebrow at me

_No I just wanted to make up a lie like that for the hell of it douchbag._ Thats what I wanted to say but I didnt.

Instead I just looked him in the eye "positive" I turned to Edward and he was still looking at Aro. His mouth turned into a smirk

"you guys know where it is dont you" Edward said it wasnt a question it was a statement. They all looked at eachother.

"Follow me" some man said leading us away. I am honestly sick of walking.

"Ugh my shoes are ruined and I just bought them" Alice whine as we walked up stairs.

"I know. Note to self never wear heels when saving the human race" Rosalie complained.

I laughed "do this mean that you wont make fun of me anymore for wearing comfortable clothes and shoes anymore"

They glared and muttered something along the lines of 'bite me'

After what seemed like forever we made it to some room at the top. There was a glass window at the front so we all walked over to it to look out. There in the middle of the room was a huge cube with wierd symbols on it.

"That must be it" Alice said pointing at it. Her finger was on the glass.

"that would be my guess" I said back sarcasticly and she scowled at me.

"your looking at a crowned jewel. Carbon dating put the cube here around 10,000 Bc" someone said I wasnt really paying attention who. The cube was amazing looking and it held my entire attention.

"The first seven didnt find it until 1913" the person continued "they knew it was alien because of the matching heiroglyphics on the cube as well as the robot. President Hooover had the dam built around it,four football fields of concrete. It was a perfect way of hiding its energy from being detected by anyone and any alien species" he finished

"hold on back up a minute" Rosalie said "you said the dam hides the cubes energy." they nodded "well what kind of energy" she asked frustrated they were so slow.

"Good question" the man said. "Follow me"

"Yeah more walking" Alice said sarcastically we laughed

They led us to a room with a box in the middle of it and locked us in. They were scratches all over the wall.

"what was freddy cruger in here" jasper asked noticing the walls.

"oh no freddy has four blades thats only three thats wolverine" Emmett said making scratching motions and then the man on the plane highfived him. Wow even in a life or death situation hes stilll Emmett.

Rosalie slapped her forhead in frustration "I cant believe I'm in love with that"

"anyone got any devices like a cellphone" Aro asked ignoring all of us completely

"I gotta phone" Alice said and then she tossed it to him. He put it in the box and gave us goggles. "We were able to take the cube's radiation and put it into that box" He pushed a button and suddenly the phone turned into a crab looking robot and it started crawling all over the place it rammed the sides of the box and started shooting everywhere.

"Ugh My phone" alice screeched

Suddenly it was destroyed. We all looked at Aro but he was glaring at Emmett so we turned our attention to him.

"Emmett what did you do" Rosalie asked

he shrugged "that thing was giving me the creeps"

We heard the man talking frantically over the phone about generators. I looked at edward. "thats not good" he said Theyw ere trying to get us to a room. Apparently the ice thingy was failing.

I went up to aro "take me to my car." I demanded he wouldnt budge "Take me to my car"

"I have peoples lives at stake her-" he was interrupted by demetri charging at him demetri took out a gun and he held it to him and soon the entire military followed and did the same to everyone else.

"were in charge now" demetri snarled "now take her to her car" Aro looked petrified.

"Illl do what he says, loosing really isnt a option for these guys" Marcus said and aro nodded.

They led us to bumble bee and they were still hurting him. I ran in "stop stop stop let him go" they listened because the military came in and made them.

I turned to Bumble bee "are you ok" i asked "they didnt hurt you did they"

He got up and got defensive "listen to me the cube is here and the decepticons are coming" he looked at me and then at the people "dont worry about them there ok there not gunna hurt you. Come one. I'll take you to the allspark" He nodded

I led him to the allspark. He looked at it. Then grabbed it. They was a bunch of flashes of light. I turned away and when I looked back the cube was in bumble bees hands. He shrunk it.

"Listen were gunna take the cube and hide it in the city" demetri said "but we need the airforce" he looked at marcus

Marcus turned to Aro "you must have a radio somewhere" Aro nodded

"yes this way" he said leading Marcus and two people that were on the plane with us somewhere.

"We NEED TO GO" Demetri yelled and bumblee transformed back into a camaro. The army people got in tanks and we all piled in bumble bee again.

"Bella, Rose if we die I want to to know I love you both as sisters" Alice said "and I love you to Edward and Emmett your the best brothers ever"she turned to Jasper and Kissed started whispering things to eachother.

"Were not going to die alice but same here" I said "Except I dont love Edward as a brother that would be extremely awkward" everyone laughed

"Diddo" rose said."except with Emmett instead of Edward" we laughed again and I looked ahead. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Put your seatbelts on" I demanded and somehow we all managed to get seatbelts around us.

"Megatrons free now isnt he" Rosalie asked nervously

"Yes"I told them because I was sure he was. They gulped

"are we screwed" Jasper asked

"Maybe" i answered truthfully and then I let out a breath i didnt know I was holding.

We were driving down the road and I was looking out the window "Theres optimus" I heard Edward say so I looked and there he was he was just in truck form. Him and the other autobots made a u turns behind us so they could follow.

"Guys Im really sorry I got you into this" I apologized

"Dont worry about it Bella whatever happens I wont ever regret getting in the car with you" Emmett said and everyone agreed.

We turned on the highway. Here we go.

**Please Review**


	7. I cant leave him

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH THE USUAL**

**Bpov**

I looked behind us and I saw the same cop car from earlier. I guess bumble bee didnt really kill it like I thught he had.

"Uh oh" I said

"What" they all said turning around

"thats not really a cop. Block em Block em Block em" I chanted Then right beside us one transformed and so did optimus. They started fighting.

"Oh my Carlisle that is awsome" Emmett said and he was right I mean they were goin off ramps and were all over the highway. Though it wasnt that much of a fight because optimus killed him rather quickly.

"Hell yeah optimus get it" Emmett yelled out the window.

"Get back in here" Rosalie snapped

He slid in slowly and kept his head down "Sorry" he mumbled and we all laughed.

We stopped in the middle of some city. We all got out and saw the military people were running around like mad men. Jasper Emmett and Edward went up to them and were given tasks. I looked arounda buildings were everywhere. People were definitely going to get hurt.

"Air force is arriving" demetri announced and Bumblebee transformed. I could see other things tranforming to and I'm guessing there not all autobots.I think I heard someone yell starscream but im not sure.. Suddenly ironhide was there.

"INCOMING" He yelled then him and bumblebee held up a huge truck I guess for protection but from what all I see are airplanes. Wait a minute I didnt think the airforce were alowed to fly that low and if there not the airforce that means. "Oh shit" I said

"what" rose asked. I just pointed then I dont know what happened next I guess we got shot at and there was a explosion because I went flying threw the air. I landed on the hard ground. Ecerything went black forawhile and when I came back I could see anything. My vision came back after a matter of seconds. I stayed on the ground and looked around and saw everyone the same as me. I blinked a couple of time to get my head right again and remember what just happened. Oh yeah someone or robot tried to kill us. My head hurts like hell i must have hit it hard.

"IS ANYONE HURT IS EVERYONE OK" Demetry yelled. I guess i wasnt out that long.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE" I heard someone else say.

I got up slowly so I wouldnt get dizzy. I probably have a concussion. I saw all my friends and Edward. I was relieved. When he saw me he smiled. I looked down to inspect myself. My arm was bleeding rather badly and my forhead and lip hurt they must be cut but other than that I was realtively fine. I had some scratches on my legs to but I would take it. I looked around some more. Rose and Alice seemed fine they were dusting themself off. I guess I was just in the line of fire. I looked some more.

Thats when I saw Bumblebee and he had no legs. "No bumblebee your legs. Please get up are you ok" I didnt really know what I was saying. I ran to him.

All he was doing was crawling "RATCHET" I yelled but he didnt come

"you have to get up come on your ok please be ok". I pleaded helplessly.

We continued to get shot at things were going everywhere. I looked around looking for anything that might help and thats when I saw a tow truck.

"Rose, Alice come here" I yelled and they ran over

"Whats up" Alice asked

"Follow me" I told them then I ran as fast as I could to the tow truck because I didnt want to leave him there alone long. I hot wired it as fast as possible.

"Ok get in and drive it around Im gunna run back" they nodded and got in. I ran to bumble bee.

I got infront of him. "your gunna be ok Im not leaving you" I told him and he crawled to me and took out the all spark and handed it to me, I grabbed it. I looked over and saw all the boys shooting weapons. Then I looked forward and saw all the robots fighting. I looked at Bumble bee again he looked so helpless. I wanted to cry but I knew now wasnt the time.

Alice and Rose came around with the truck. We started strapping bumblebee in.

"BELLA" I heard demetri yell I turned and saw that Jasper Emmett and Edward were on his trail with guns in there hands. "wheres the cube"

"its right there" I said pointing at it on the hood of the tow truck.I tightened the straps around bumble bee. Demetri looked at something then back at me. He looked like he was debating on what to do.

He swallowed "I really dont want to make you do this but your our only hope" He paused and got out a flare" here take this flare" he handed it to me "theres a building its white and has statues on it. Go to the roof set the flare and signal the chopper"

"No I cant I cant leave him I wont" I tried to protest he shook his head and grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me Bella if anyone else could do it I would make them but you need to. Please dont argue" he said sternly and I nodded. He shoved the cube in my hand. "I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands or alot of people are going to die. Do you understand me"

I nodded "Yes" I turned to everyone."Alice, Rose get bumblee out of here. One of you help them" I said pointing at the boys they nodded.

I went over to Edward. I could see the concern in his eyes. He put his hand on my cheek "Pease please be careful Bella I dont know what I would do if something happened to you" he pleaded I could see water in his eyes.

"Edward" I paused I couldnt tell him nothing will happen because I didnt know. I did all I could think to do. I kissed him and put as much passion as I could into it and he returned it. I pulled away for air. "I love you" I told him as strong as I could

"I love you to" he said and kissed me one more time.

"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW" Demetri yelled pulling me away.

"Be safe Bella" Alice yelled

"We love you" Emmett said

"I love all of you to"

"Bella we will protect you" Ironhide said pointing to him a Ratchet and I nodded

"GO" Demetri yelled again. He wasnt being mean he was just doing his job.

I finally did what he asked and I ran as fast as I could. I just hope I can make it.

**REVIEW**


	8. Just keep running

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Bpov**

I just kept running. I could now see clearly all the damage that was done. It was hard to keep running and not trip over all the rocks and broken cars. Things were exploding everywhere. The ground was literally coming up under my feet. I could see the robots fighting.

Ironhide and Ratchet were defending me. Things were flying everywhere. _They_ were everywhere. "watch out" Ironhide said getting infront of me to shoot something. It flew right at me and I ducked but still managed to keep running.

I dont think I ever ran this fast before. _Must be adrenaline_. I mean I havent slept in like 38 hours.

I saw two robots fly over my head. One looked like optimus.

"Bella duck" Ratchet yelled and I did and then he shot something right where my head should be. I got up and kept running. I got to a clearer part of the city that hadnt been completely destroyed yet. All i Had to do now was weave in and out of parked cars.

"Keep running Bella dont stop" iron hide said from beside me. He was on my left and Ratchet was on my right. I turned a corner and out of nowhere a huge robot came. Cars went flying. I just turned and ducked beside a car. I saw Ironhide and Ratchet go at him and I could hear the shooting. The decepticon was so close to me I had to duck even more so I wouldnt get hit. I crawled a little closer to the car. I could feel my legs get scratched but I couldnt find it in me to care.

The decepticon turned into a plane and flew away. I got up.

I saw Ratchet and Ironhide on the ground. "Bella get to the building" Ironhide said from the ground. I obeyed. I started running again. People were running everywhere and things were exploding left and right. I had to dodge, jump and duck as I ran.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE GIRL" I heard someone yell. _Must be Megatron_. I forced my legs to go faster.

I got hit by a moving car but not bad. It wasnt going fast. It did knock me over though. I just rolled over and got up and kept running.

I finally got to the building. My chest was burning. I ran through the gate and went in._ It was huge._

"Please dont come for me" I chanted to myself as I ran across the first floor. I heard glass breaking."I CAN SMELL YOU GIRL" megatron yelled.

"please dont catch me" I begged to noone inparticular. I kept running up stairs. until I got to the next floor. I ran across the flat surface and then behind me the floor suddenly came up. I had to jump over a board that flew at me to keep from falling.

I knew Megatron came through it.I just didnt stop or slow down though. I heard him yell and I just ran up more stairs.

I looked up and saw I had _alot _more to go.

"God help me" I muttered and I started running again luckily there was no more floors just stairs so I just kept going up them.

I finally got to the roof, but I was on the wrong side. I hopped over pipes and kept running. I hit the flare on a wall and waved it in the air. I could see the choppers.

_I just hope they can see me._

I guess they did because they stopped right by the roof. I leaned over to give them the cube.

They almost had it.

I turned my head just in time to see a decepticon fire something and it came right at us.

"LOOK OUT" I yelled and the man looked, but it was to late. It hit the chopper dead on and it went haywire. I tucked the cube in my chested and ducked. I could feel the chopper hit the side of the building that would have been me if I didnt move.

I screamed

"HANG ON BELLA" I heard optimus yell in the distance. I got up and started running again.

I heard a horrible noise and I looked and saw roofs being shot next to me.

Then megatron came out of one.

"No No" I murmered to myself and climbed behind a statue that was hanging on the side of the roof. If I leaned back I would fall.

"Is it fear or courage that compells you fleshling" Megatron said I looked down trying to weigh my chances if I did fall. They werent good.

I held on tighter with only one arm.

"Give me the all spark and you may live to be my pet" he said smugly

"No Im never giving you this all spark" I yelled and looked down again

"Oh so unwise" he said then I dont know how he did it but a ball and chain came out of his hand and he hit the roof as hard as he could and I went flying.

I did all I could do I screamed. After all I was going to die.

All I saw was my friends and Edward and my parents and dad. I wish I could tell them I love them one more time. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate. Hopefully I would die on impact.

I felt myself hit something hard but it wasnt the ground I hadnt been falling near long enough for that. I looked around and saw I was in a hand

"Ive got you girl" optimus said. I got on my knees and looked around. "hold on to the cube" he said then he covered me up with his other hand and started jumping hitting the buildings and I jerked everywhere Im surprised I didnt fall. I held on to the cube for dear life.

I swear Im never going to be afraid of rollercoasters again.

I could hear the buildings breaking and optimuses groans.

We finally hit the ground and he uncovered me. I was lying down ducking in his hand.

"Bella" he said and I turned to face him I got to my legs very weakly. "you risked your life to protect the cube"

"no sacrifice no victory" I told him

he continued "if I cannot defeat megatron you must put the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it" he showed me what he meant. Then he looked over my shoulder "Get behind me"

I did as told. "its you and me megatron" optimus said gettig up

megatron came "no its just me prime"

"at the end of this day one shall stand one shall fall" optimus said and they fought

"you still fight for the weak and thats why you lose" megatron said grabbing optimus. I could barely see anything with all the dust and pipe lines bursting. But I stayed behind him.

They continued there fight. Megatron was winning. I could see that. I really dont want to kill optimus. I hope somehow he pulls through.

Out of nowhere shots were being thrown from the sky. The airforce must finally be here. I ran and slide under a rock. which hurt really bad considering I am wearing shorts. I looked up and saw that all the shots and fire were hitting megatron.

_Good_

I got up and started to run. I kept the cube close. I saw Megatron trying to follow but optimus tripped him. It shook the ground and caused me to fall.

I rolled over quickly and saw just how close Megatron was....

He was right above me. I tried to skoot back but he was still to close. He put his hands on both sides of me. He mumbled something I ouldnt really make out.

I somehow manged to skoot enough away and stand up. "Bella put it in my chest now" optimus commanded

I had a better idea. Megatron was still basically hovering me so I lifted up the all spark and made all of the power go into megatrons chest. It was hard to hold on to it while it did that but I managed. I could see the energy being transported. It kind of looked like fire.

Eventually it all went out and megatron stumbled back holding his chest. He groaned once then collapsed.

I walked over to see if he really died. Optimus did the same thing.

Optimus went and stood over him "you gave me no choice brother" he said sadly

Everything went quiet and everyone was walking up to us.

Optimus crouched down and got in my face "Bella I owe you my life. We are in your debt." he said gesturing to all the autobots.

I heard a car pull up and it was Alice and Rose with the tow truck and bumblebee. I looked around and saw all my friends. They looked probally alot better than I did.

"Prime we couldnt save him" Ironhide said holding what I think used to be jazz.

"Oh Jazz, we lost a great conrad, but gained new ones. Thank you, All of you. You honor us with your bravery" optimus said

"permission to speak sir" I heard a unfamiliar voice say. I turned and saw it was bumble bee.

"Permission granted old friend" optimus told him

"Oh so you speak now" I yelled but he ignored me

" I wish to stay with the girl" bumblebee said

"if that is her choice" prime said gesturing to me

they looked at me "yes" i answered nodding my head

optimus took something out of megatrons chest.

"why Jazz he was gangsta" Emmett said sobbing, everyone looked at him

"is he woowoo" ratchet asked and I laughed

"we dont know" I answered truthfully

"HEY" Emmett yelled and we all laughed.

I looked around and my eyes finally locked with Edward's and I took no time at all to be in his arms. I kissed him as passionetely as I could.

When we pulled away he carressed my cheek "you scared me to death" he whispered and I nodded and kissed him softly again.

"I have one request" bumblebee said and we all turned to him "Please dont have sex in me that wouldnt be pleasant"

Everyone laughed. "you got a deal" I said holding out my hand and shook it very lightly considering his hand was more than twice the size of me.

"where are all of them going" Jasper asked pointing to all the dead decepticons

"there going in a trench" demetri said "I dont know which one but there definitely gunna be swimming with the fishies"

we laughed

"Im soo happy its over" alice said and we all agreed

"Are you all staying on earth" I asked

"yes" optimus answered and I smiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE TO TWIFORMERS...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL THE REASON IT TOOK ME SO lONG IS BECAUSE I NEVER SAW THE SECOND ONE BUT I DID TODAY SO THEREFORE IT WILL BE UP SOON...ENJOY THE EPILOGUE**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**BPOV**

I couldnt help but smile at the fact its over. Well the battling part I still have BumbleBee and will probably see the autobots from time to time. Optimus invited all of them to come to earth if they want to. The government is going to keep the fact that there is a alien race underwraps. They dont need panick in the streets. My parents couldnt be happier that now the government owes them. They could care less if the house gets ruined from time to time because the government has to replace it and make everything better.

Demetri is going to stay in contact with us. So is the army. Sector Seven has been closed in simple terms. They no longer exist because they pissed off Marcus so bad. Apparently he is the guy you want to kiss ass to.

Megatron is swimming with the fishies and will hopefully be never heard from again.

"Bella what are you smiling about" Alice asked me. Right now we are all getting transported to the hospital to get cleaned up.

"Yea you know when Carlisle gets a hold on your cuts your going to be begging Megatron killed you" Emmett added which immediately made me frown. I hadnt thought about that.

It is going to hurt like shit!

"Shut up Emmett Im sure Carlisle will be gentle" Rosalie said smacking his head. Im sure they all saw the look of pure fear on my face.

"We are now landing its time for you kids to get cleaned up thanks again for saving the human race" the pilot announced.

The minute the plane landed I tried to make a run for it but Edward caught me and is now carrying me in a not comfortable way. He has his arms wrapped around my waisted holding me up but hes behind me.

"Cant we just talk this out I mean Im sure that I could just take a bath or something" I tried to compromise but he kept walking "Im not five Edward I can walk"

"Yea I know thats why Im not putting you down because you'll run away" he said laughing. Everyone joined in.

We walked in a room that was ready for us. "Ok whos next" Carlisle said walking in.

"NOT ME" I yelled.

He looked at me for a second and smiled. "Thank you for volunteering Bella"

"What I said not me" I complained.

"Come on Bella it wont be that bad" Jasper said. I flipped him off as Edward plopped me down on the bed.

Carlisle looked me over "Ok your going to need a few stitches in you arm, leg, and above your eye brow" he evaluated.

I winced at each word of that sentence starting with stitches."Could be worse" I sighed.

"Except we dont have shots to numb the pain right now because of all the people who got injured so your just going to have to bite on a towel" he said after a minute.

"Uhh See ya" I said and made a run for the door but everyone already had it blocked. I huffed and crossed my arms but made my way back to the bed.

"Relax Bella that was just some patient doctor humor" he said laughing softly.

"Ha it was hilarious" I said sarcastically.

"I do have to disinfect them though and that will hurt" he said with a sympathetic smile. I gave him a tight smile.

"She saves a human race and stands up to alien robots but make her get cuts cleaned and shes a wimp" I heard Emmett whisper. Or to Emmett is was whispering but I could hear every word.

"Shut up" Emmett I growled. Edward came by to stand by my side and grabbed my hand.

"It will be ok Love" he said kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Ok Carlisle get me cleaned" I sighed.

He nodded and swabbed my face and forehead. It burned a little but not that bad. I almost gagged at how dirty the wipe was. It had dirt and blood all over.

"Give me your arm Bella" He ordered nicely.

I gave him my arm hesitantly. He wiped it thoroughly and it hurt so bad. I couldnt hold back the whimper that escaped. Edward looked pained at my pain. "Shh love just your leg left" she soothed caressing my hair.

"Ok this is going to hurt the most Bella I was serious about the rag to hold back your screaming" carlisle told me.

I thought about it for a minute then asked for the rag. Alice grabbed it and gave it to me. I put it in my mouth and he began to clean my legs. I screamed as loud as I could in the rag and I felt the tears streaming down my face. It hurt like hell. I can usually take pain I mean your talking about a girl who broke her collarbone and wrist at the same time and didnt shed a tear.

When he finished he looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I didnt realize it was that deep because of the dirt. I should have put you to sleep, I'm surprised you didnt pass out" he apologized

"Its fine" I choked out. My voice was rough from the screaming and crying.

Edward was glaring at Carlisle. I rubbed his arm to calm him down. The last thing we needed right now was for him to go off on his dad and get grounded.

Carlisle gave me the shots and did my stitches. When he was done he wrapped them up and put a bandaid on my forehead. "Thankyou" I said and hopped off the bed. Everyone else got done but they didnt need stitched all they got was disinfected and patched up.

When we were done Carlisle said we were free to go. "I'm Sorry I made fun of you Bella I didnt know that it would actually bring you that much pain" Emmett apologized.

"Its cool Emmett" I said waving him off. When we walked out I smiled when I saw bumblebee as my Camaro waiting for us. We all got in and he dropped Rosalie and Jasper then Alice and Emmett. Edward didnt go in. THe government felt bad for my parents so they gave them a free trip to the Bahamas so Edward is going to stay the night with me.

The best part is my dad is going to get on parol sooner that it originally was. He should be out by June. Only nine months away. When we got in I took a shower then he did. We did get cleaned up at the hospital but still I felt dirty and I guess he did to.

I changed into pink girl boxers and a black tanktop. I lied down and waited for Edward. I was exhausted. He came in with only boxers on. If it were any other night I would have jumped him but right now I am to tired to move.

He crawled in next to me. "Bella" he whispered.

I looked at him. "Yes"

He rolled on top of me and kissed me. I felt his hands slide over my whole body he even broke the kiss to touch my legs and feet "What are you doing" I asked

He moved back up and looked me in the eyes " I just had to make sure that you were really here with me and safe"

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips "Im here Edward and Im not going anywhere"

"Promise me that" he said against my lips.

"I promise" I murmered breaking the kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you. When I saw you fall off that building my heart stopped and I couldnt feel anything" he told me. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"When I fell and I thought I was going to die you were that last person I thought about" I told him "I love you" I said while caressing his cheek.

"I love you to." he said back and kissed me one more time.

We kissed a little longer before we both just realized we were to tired to even talk anymore. He rolled back to his side and grabbed me pulling me to his body. " Im never letting you go" he said against my hair.

I smiled " I dont want you to"

Then we both let darkness take us. I hope noone needs us tomorrow because im pretty sure were sleeping in.


End file.
